


"I Miss You So..." - Rosa's Story

by azurephantasm



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurephantasm/pseuds/azurephantasm
Summary: [Minor Spoilers for Living World Season 4: Episode 1 - Daybreak]A young Asura assassin meets the face of death and only has one regret, saying "Goodbye."





	"I Miss You So..." - Rosa's Story

Her name was Yui Rosa. Peacemaker, assassin, and lover. A young Asura of barely 23 years. Rosa completed both her schooling and training to be a Peacemaker at an early age. The “Prodigy that holds a dagger better than a book” they called her. She hardly got along with her fellow students or professors either. The simplest way to her was to just run in and get it done, none of this dancing around theories or red tape that most of the people around her did. The Asuran council didn’t approve of her methods, but Rosa didn’t approve of theirs either.

 

Recently, an expedition to Elona was underway by a human and his team from the College of Tyria to try and establish communication with the lost nation. Rosa and her partner, a medic named Sylvie, had been appointed representatives of the Asuran council for the expedition. They were tasked with helping civilians, and setting up the groundwork for travel gateways. Regardless of if it was true or not, Rosa had decided that this was just the Council’s way of getting rid of her for a while, but she didn’t mind. She got to be with her partner, and that’s all that mattered.

 

Sylvie and Rosa met on the battlefield, when Sylvie was tending to Rosa’s wounds. “Love at first stab?” Rosa would always try and joke. It wasn’t long after working together that they ended up together, wrapped in each others arms in their quarters in Rata Sum, listening to the faint humming of computers and machines.

 

Upon arriving to Elona, their expedition went nearly to plan. Shortly after arriving they were met by the Commander and the Pact, chasing after a god himself. What they thought was going to be a relatively standard expedition, quickly turned into a frenzy of helping the people of Amnoon fight off the soldiers commanded by the rogue-god Balthazar.

 

The Asuran representatives parted ways from Lawrence and his expedition after only two weeks. Their skills were needed elsewhere, and with new orders from the Council they headed deeper into Elona to Vabbi, past the awful wastes of the Desolation. There everything seemed backwards to them, as the people there were raised to believe the ‘holy and righteous’ false deeds of their king Palawa Joko to be true, but nonetheless they needed as much aid as they could get due to the hardships brought upon them by Balthazar’s forces.

 

Rosa hated the Vabbian society. Rich nobles who listened to everything Joko’s Awakened soldiers said because they didn’t care to question it. She argued with Sylvie about abandoning their post time and time again. “These people don’t deserve our help. They work for Joko, and that means working for the so-called king that wants to enslave all of Kryta! The Commander already killed Balthazar, we should be getting back home!”

 

Late one night, Rosa sneaked out of their room in the Garden of Seborhin. She had received a tip of one of Joko’s labs. Word had been getting out of the Commander’s discovery of Joko raising the dead from fallen Inquest scientists, and once he controlled their bodies he had all of their knowledge as well. Rosa couldn’t stand the thought of it, no matter how much she hated the Inquest and their inhuman practices too. _A dead Inquest should stay dead,_ she thought. _Joko has no right to Asuran science, no matter the source._ Rosa hesitated, looking back at her partner who was fast asleep in their makeshift bed made of pillows and cushions. She crept back to Sylvie and kissed her forehead. _You’ll be fine, I know you will. I’ll be back soon, my love. I always am._

 

Rosa headed back to Amnoon quickly that night, thanks to the gate technology just recently set up by people back home. There she hitched a ride on a ship going south thanks to a pouch full of casino coins that she had snagged only moments before. According to her source the lab was somewhere in Istan, an island continent south of Elona. Rosa was aware of the heavy presence of Awakened there, as the once gorgeous city of Kamandan there was now a museum full of corpses. By morning she was on the shore of Istan. However, it was barely noon before she found herself in trouble she couldn’t just pay her way out of.

 

“Quickly, slave! Bring this one back to the lab,” the Mordant Crescent soldier growled. “King Joko will want to see this one personally.”

 

“L-let me go, you rancid corpse!” Rosa cried out.

 

“Hah! Silence, mortal.” The soldier kicked Rosa’s back, and with her hands bound behind her she fell to the ground. “Did you lose your spunk there, mortal scum?” He knelt down close to her. “If you’re lucky the King may bless you with his power. Perhaps with your height you can shine his throne.”

 

Rosa spat at the Mordant Crescent. “Like hell I will!” She rolled over on the ground, cutting her restraints with one of her many hidden knives. Rosa jumped to her feet, flipping her body forward. Using her own momentum, she flung the knife directly into the soldier’s head, cracking both his helm and his skull.

 

A piercing gunshot echoed through her ears suddenly, and Rosa had no idea where it came from. She looked around, unable to find her assailant as her grip on reality slowly returned. As the ringing in her ears faded she fell to the ground, clenching her abdomen. A sharp pain raced through her body, and when she brought her hand up to her face, all she saw was red.

 

When Rosa finally woke, she found herself in what looked to be a cell, surrounded by only steel. The bars looked like they could hold back a hoard of Risen, with an electric field around the cell to match. As she tried to stand, the numbed pain quickly returned. Rosa fell back to her knees and her head fell back as she looked to the ceiling of her cell.

 

_I’ve messed up, Sylvie. I’ve really messed up this time._

 

Footsteps coming from down the hall started getting louder. Rosa crawled to the bars of her cell in hopes to see what was coming. As the figured approached, she was able to make it out to be one of her own, an Asura. However, she was only half correct.

 

“Ssso, this is the one?” The Awakened scientist groaned. As he approached, the light from the electric field showed his true state of being. His flesh was torn, and his face was pale. Strange equipment was fused to his skin all over his body, and one of his eyes glowed a dark red light that flickered as if it wasn’t getting enough power.

 

“Test subject zero-nine-three,” the scientist said in his groaning robotic-like voice. “You’re scheduled for infusing experiments. Oh, how lovely.”

 

“I-infusing experiments…?” Rosa asked, having to force her voice out of her throat.

 

The scientist leaned forward against the cage, the electric field arcing across the tech in his body. “We’re going to infusssse you… with magical energy from Kralkatorrik. Isn’t that fun?” A smile cracked across his face as he let out a deep and echoing laugh.

 

“Yeah… I-is that so?” Rosa said, pushing herself up to her feet. She stepped toward the bars of her cell, blood dripping against the metal floor as she limped.

 

“Ohhhhh, yesss. You’re going to make a fine test subject, you will!” The scientist pressed his face against the bars of the cell, laughing as the electricity ran through his mechanical body.

 

“Like hell I will!” Rosa shouted. She pulled her hand from inside her coat, priming the grenade in her hand. She grabbed the scientist through the bars, and pinned him against them with her. Rosa screamed as the electricity shot through her body, and smashed the grenade against the cell bars between them.

 

The smell of burnt flesh must have woke her as she faded in and out of consciousness. Rosa couldn’t feel most of her limbs as she layed on the cell floor. The electric field had been destroyed, and she could do nothing but lay in the total darkness, feeling the warmth of her blood in her hands.

 

“Sylvie, I miss you so…”


End file.
